This invention relates to an art or craft implement and particularly one adapted for hooking rugs and the like. Tools of this character usually include a handle with a tubular needle through which yarn or thread extend. The needle is pointed at one end whereby it may be projected through the fabric forming the foundation of the rug or other item so as to form loops at the backing face. It is therefore advantageous to be able to regulate the height of such formed loops and in this regard means are generally provided for adjusting the length which the needle projects from the forward end of the housing or body of the handle.
Various mechanisms for accomplishing these end results are now utilized but the need still exists for a device of improved construction which accomplishes such overall results. A still further desirable feature of implements of this type is the provision of an adjustment device for use in the above described implement which also may be readily observable by the user such that the desired height of the formed loops may be more readily and easily controlled.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawing.